


MerMay Day 1-Treasure

by Lucalcador



Series: MerMay 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: MerMay, MerMay 2020, merfolk, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucalcador/pseuds/Lucalcador
Summary: Two merfolk look for treasure. these are gonna be pretty short and I'm gonna see how many I can get done this month!
Series: MerMay 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726924
Kudos: 1





	MerMay Day 1-Treasure

You or I would describe the scene firstly as dark, far darker than our eyes could adjust to. Only the smallest slivers of the sun’s light reached this far below. But the characters in this scene would describe it differently. They would not notice the darkness as neither of them have ever experienced the light. They would describe the colours, as every living thing around them wore them uniquely. Deep sea fish swam in blues and whites, pink and green algae covered the floor and rocks that the brown and tan bottom feeders ate off.

Two siblings swam deep in the ocean, a brother and not a brother, their tails a matching red, a symbol of the family they come from. They were deep and were swimming deeper still. One looked upon the underside of a shell they clutched in their hand, the map they were following etched onto it by claw. After this, they indicate to their brother the direction to go next.

They were a long way from home, it had been several hours of travel since they left home, and the swim back would be just as long and much more exhausting. But they both knew this when they left, and were thankful they were as far as they had to go to finish the journey.

The exact location of their goal was not detailed on the map, and blindly searching under every rock and in every hole was all the siblings could do. It was the brother who finally looked in the right crevasse and saw it expanded into a deeper cave. He called to his sibling and they both entered as one, suddenly aware of possible dangers in their actions.

But all these dangers were only possibilities, and none showed themselves in the reality in which the two made it to the end of the cave to find their clearly marked reward. A large stone chest sat on its own, welcoming the treasure hunters. A large, flat keyhole latched the chest shut, which gave way quickly when the shell holding the map was placed into it. The siblings were awed by the contents, which was exactly what one might hope to be in a chest. Golden coins and gemstone covered jewelry, treasure that represented unimaginable wealth. It almost seemed to literally glow upon the merfolk’s faces.

After resealing the chest, each sibling took a side and lifted. They will together bring it home. You may wonder how the two plan to spend their newfound fortune. But what use, really, do the merfolk have for shiny metals and dangling trinkets? The search was not for money but for game. After the two recover from retrieving the treasure, they will set out to find a new hiding spot. They’ll have to make a new shell to act as a key and map, and find a clever way to get it into the hands of new explorers. Where the treasure came from, or its ultimate end, is beyond their care. It was just their job to keep the cycle of the game going.


End file.
